


Shattered windows, blood splattered walls

by exapno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cute Yachi Hitoka, F/F, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu challenge, annngggsssttttt, kiyoko u fuckin badasss i swear, lil bit of gay sex btw, yachi my poor lil chilld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exapno/pseuds/exapno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi Hitoka had never been one to stand up for herself.<br/>Kiyoko Shimizu had never been one to involve herself in others problems. </p><p>Until they met each other. </p><p>Yachi had known Sadao way before her father became abusive, but he still protected her when he did. Even when she was thrown out, and left on the street, he took her in. Took her under his wing. </p><p>And she was grateful. </p><p>But, in the end, that's all she was. </p><p>His anger had manifested, grown, and his liquor stash had grown bigger and bigger. </p><p>And Yachi had gotten smaller than she already was. </p><p>Growing up in a world of hate, surrounded by liars. </p><p>Words untrue, smiles shattering. </p><p>And now, here Yachi sits, in a room filled with shattered windows and blood splattered walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered windows, blood splattered walls

His eyes were sharp. Cold, filled with hatred and anger. 

I stepped back, trying to protect myself with my arms. But arms don't do much against force which cannot be controlled. 

And then I was on the floor, pain threading through my arms, as I winced when he pulled me up by my collar. "Pathetic." I close my eyes as he lets me go, then slapping me across the face. I fall to the floor again, the force pushing me down. 

I try to crawl away. 

I try to, but my legs feel broken and my arms weak. 

And he is yelling, he is screaming at me. Straddling me, legs over my hips. And I try to yell, I try to get away, but his hand is over my mouth and I can't say anything. 

I can't breathe.

And death didn't seem that scary the first time. But I didn't make it there. 

So many bruises line my skin. So many cuts, scratches, and marks. 

I cry, silently, telling the world about the injustices which had been performed against my will. 2 weeks. It had been 2 weeks. I had told him several times that I was leaving, going. But he never let me leave. Always threatened me. Threw bottles, his fists, and vicious words.

And now, here I was, sitting, blank eyed, as his hand runs down my arms and his mouth fits against mine. I try to push him away, but he grips my shoulders, pushing me down and tearing at my clothes. 

I try to stop him, grabbing at his hands. "Sadao, stop I-"He growls and whispers, "Shut up." I try to get out from underneath him, but I'm pinned to the ground, his hands massaging my breasts. And he's kissing my neck, and I'm trying to make him stop, but he starts to bite my skin as I try to yell, try to make him stop.

But he doesn't.

And I'm gripping the sheets as he slams into me, biting me and claiming me as his own. But I don't want to. His hands hold my wrists down, stopping me from fighting back. And it's just pain. There's nothing more. "S- sadao.. Pleas-" I stop as he slams into me again, my hips rocking. "It hurts s- so much-" I say, my voice quivering. "Stop, please.."

But he growls, flipping me over. "Shut up." He hisses. "You're just a pathetic slut who opens her legs for anyone."

And I cry that night. But he doesn't hear. And I don't want him too.

I first saw Kiyoko Shimizu when I was at the summer festival of that year.

She was smiling, surrounded by just a few people, but enough to make her look alive and happy. And I envied it. Sadao's nails dig into my hand as he growled. "I let you go to this fucking festival, so stop eyeing up the other boys."

I nod, looking forward.

The fireworks were too loud. They were overtaking my brain, the noise breaking my ears. Sadao hadn't let go of my hand the whole time we had been here, but all I wanted was for him to let go. "Sadao, my hands getting sweaty." I had told him. He glanced at me sideways, before growling "You think I'm going to let you go just so you could leave me, bitch?" I shake my head, mumbling. "N- no, I just w-wanted to know if you were uncomfortable-" "Yeah, right! You think I'm going to believe that load of bullshit?" I hadn't said anything after that. 

But I could see her, the girl whose eyes were filled with life and a smile filled with happiness. And I watched her. The way she turned her head, the way her hair moved and shimmered against the light of the fireworks.

And then she looked around, turning her head towards me.

And she caught my eye. Just for a few seconds before she turned away, but it was still there. That one moment. The one moment that made me forget about the world I was in.

I didn't mean to, but my vision always ended up on the back of her head. Every time I went to look back up at the huge explosions of light in the sky above us. I didn't want to go home that night.

But I had to. And getting home was the worst. I didn't even try to stop it now. I was helpless anyways. Sometimes, I think he might snap out of it. Hoping, dreaming. But I know he won't. I know that dream is just a colorful, pointless figment of my imagination. So I let it go.

And here we are again, me only mouthing words I wish would make him stop. My pain is increasing, every single time, yanking me back and forth between reality. I feel like I'm going to pass out- my brain is taking too much in. And I'm gone. My mind is black, my vision fuzzy. But I can still feel pain. Still feel the intense, thumping pain against me from which I just escaped. And I'm back. And nothing has changed, except my position. My knees are on my shoulders, my legs in the air. "I j-just passed out-" I say, grimacing when he goes inside me again. He laughs. "So? You haven't pleasured me enough yet." And then, two minutes later, he's done with that. And I'm on my knees in front of me, as he pulls at my hair. I'm taking him in my mouth, and I don't want to. That's all I can think. 

I don't want to do this.

I escape. I pull the covers slowly off me, the cold enveloping me. And when I leave, the front door creaks and I immediately jump off the porch, running as fast as my feet can take me. It's raining, and the jacket I'm wearing is getting soaked, but I don't care. The sound of cars and horns are all around me, and lights from the street are just in my reach. I feel free. 

I feel like I can grow wings. 

Like I can fly. 

But then the rain turns sharp as a hand is on my shoulder, turning my head to see the person I just escaped from. "Sadao, I-" A smile is on his face, as he starts to laugh. "You- you thought you could get away!" He's still laughing, delusion threading through his voice. 

He grabs at my wrist, pulling me along with him. His fingers are cutting into the skin on my wrist, and I yelp when he tightens them. I'm falling behind him, my feet tripping and the rain falling down my face. He's still laughing, his voice cackling and static. 

"You're so fucking dumb, Yachi! You know, I watched you. I watched you all through high school. And when i finally had you, you ran away." 

Sadao had ripped out my wings. 

Sadao had stolen my light. 

Sadao had taken my freedom. 

I push away from him, but his strength is too much to bear. 

And then I see her. "Help!" I scream, but my voice is dry and lonely. "He-" Sadao pulls at my neck, holding his his hand over my mouth. I saw her. I saw her watching me. 

Kiyoko Shimizu. 

Bruises painted me, a day after I had tried to escape. A long red mark sat across my stomach, and bruises along my thighs and and legs. Bites covered my throat and thighs, and I was sore everywhere. 

The water of the shower fell onto my skin, making me feel raw and dryer than ever, even though the water was covering my whole body. Sadao is at work today, earning the money which I seem to need to pay him back with sex. I hear a small knock at my door when I'm putting on my clothes, before I yell "One sec!" When I wriggle into my jeans and run down the stairs. 

It was probably the heater guy. The heater guy needed to fix our heater. I pulled at the door handle, opening the door to see, not the heater guy, but Kiyoko.

Kiyoko Shimizu. 

I immediately feel my cheeks burn up, and I start to laugh, waving my hands in front of my face. "Ahh, what you saw the other day was nothing, I-" "Yachi. Yachi Hitoka." I stop, staring at her. "You know my name?" She nods. "And you know mine. There's a mutual understanding." 

I'm confused. "Can you let me in?" I begin to tell her no, before our eyes meet. "Just... take off your shoes." 

And she does. 

We sit on my couch, the blue one which is nearly the same color of her steely-blue eyes. "Sadao Fujiyama, correct? That's your boyfriends name?" I nod, bringing the tea I made to my lips. "He's abusive, yes?" I shake my free hand, the one not holding the mug. "No, no. I was just sleepwalking the other night. He was just keeping me safe." 

Her eyes crease inward, and her mouth closes, sitting in a hard, stern, line. "Hitoka I-" I shake my head, cutting her off. "I promise, I'm fine! If he really was abusing me, I would've told the police along time ago." 

She leaves with a look of pity in her eyes, giving me a card with her name and number. "Call me anytime, yeah?" 

I took little notice in the number on the card, shoving it into the bottom of the sock drawer. Sadao wouldn't find it there. 

He comes home late, booze stinking up his breath and clogging his mind. I hide in the bathroom, because I knew he was worse drunk. "Yachi! Where the fuck are you?!" His voice is slurred and filled with intoxication. 

I walk downstairs, Sadao sitting on the floor with a smirk on his face. "Come here, darling." I do as he says, walking slowly down the stairs. "Come on, we don't got all day." I walk faster, my vision breaking. He's smiling. And I'm in front of him, my knees digging into the carpet. 

He's smiling. 

And then he's not. 

A large hand comes across my face, bringing pain and a swelling pain in my stomach. And he's screaming. And he's laughing. "Look at what you're wearing! You just want me!" A finger sits underneath my chin, pulling my vision up to where he's now standing. He's smiling. "Take it off."

I'm going to have to clean up the carpet tomorrow. 

Kiyoko is at the grocery store the next day, and she waves to me. She lightly puts her hand to my face, touching the bruise on my cheek. I flinch, nearly jumping away from her touch. "What happened?" She asks, he words almost a whisper. "Fell down the stairs." I say, looking at the floor. 

I couldn't lie to her eyes. 

This happened daily, I would see Kiyoko everywhere. It was as if she was everywhere. The library, the shops, the cafe next door. I didn't mind. She carries this sketchbook with her all the time, which I have barely ever seen her draw in. I only got a glimpse of a small pre-sketch, someone with big eyes and hair that came to their shoulders. 

I wished that she was drawing me. 

It had been 3 months exactly from the date of which I had seen Kiyoko instead of the heater man. I was at her house, and Sadao was at work again. We were playing scrabble, and she was drinking coke. It was quite warm. My eyes kept flicking up to see her looking at me, but they never seemed to stray from my now blushing face. 

"Kiyoko.." I had whispered feeling the blush intensify as she chuckled. 

We sat on the hammock outside, swinging slowly as she read to me. I loved listening to her voice. "He was so much more." She said, trailing off. She put the book on her chest, turning her head to look at me. 

Her eyes were so close. 

So was her breath. 

I took her hair between my fingers, and then pulling her forward, to stop this fucking sexual tension. 

"You're dating someone.." She breathed, kissing me again. Because I couldn't stop. She tasted like I had been imagining for the past weeks, soft and warm. And addictive. Like a sugar coated pill, I kept taking it. Taking more. 

And I was on top of her, the hammock unsteady. I squealed, but she held onto my hips and I kept going. 

Until I realized what I was doing. I stopped, sitting back on her stomach, my knees sitting against her hips. I held my hands to my mouth, and all I could think about how scared I was. "S- sadao's going to kill me.." I say, my voice so quiet even I can barely hear it. 

I wanted to kiss Kiyoko. I wanted to cuddle her, and I wanted to listen to her laugh and her voice. 

That was why I was scared. Because if Sadao found out, he'd kill me. 

Because I was in love with someone that I wasn't supposed to be in love with. 

I went home that night with Kiyoko, as she stood behind me. She smiled and said "it's fine, Yachi. It was an accident, yeah?" 

But it wasn't an accident. And I felt so bad, lying to Kiyoko and telling her that it was an accident. Because it wasn't. I had wanted to kiss her for weeks, I would stare at her lips and her eyes on end in the time that we had spent together. 

And when the door opened, Sadao stood there, fuming. He locked eyes with Kiyoko, whose look was so stern even I was scared. "Your friend." He was gritting his teeth, as he yanked me by my wrist inside the house. "Bye, Kiyoko." 

I'm dying. I'm bleeding, here, under the table on my dining room floor. In Sadao's hand is a knife, and my hands are in front of me. I'm screaming, I'm yelling, I'm trying to alert someone that I'm going to die. 

And he's laughing. 

And I'm crying. I try to crawl away, but he's in front of me. 

I scramble at my phone, trying to click on Kiyoko's contact. It's ringing. 

"Hello? Yachi?" 

I'm panicking. 

"Kiyoko, help- help me, please, Sadao- he's- going to kill me, I-" He slams his fists on the table, screaming at me. "That girl you were with Yachi, she knows! You fucking told her!"

Kiyoko mumbles something, before saying to me, "It's going to be fine, Yachi. Just breathe, yeah? Just breathe and listen to my voice." 

It sounded like Kiyoko was getting into a car, and now she was driving. 

"It's okay Yachi. You're going to be fine. Breathe." 

He slams his fists onto the table again, and I scream, feeling tears run further and further down my face. I scramble out from underneath the table, running to the bedroom. I prep myself up against the door, trying to hold him back. "Yachi, you'll live." 

"Kiyoko, I'm going to di-" 

"Yachi, think about me. Think about colours. Grey, blue, amber." And when I do, Sadao opens the door just as I scramble away from it. I dart out from underneath him, running back down to the living room. 

"Kiyoko what's happening, why are you in a car-" 

"Yachi, think about living." 

And he's in front of me. The knife is raised in his hands, but he stops. Sirens are outside the front of his house, and I hear Sadao say "You would've died on your own anyways." 

The knife. The knife is in my body, in my skin. I can feel pain, so much pain. It's everywhere, spreading throughout me. I see Kiyoko burst through the door, gun in hand before she says, "Tokyo Police department, drop your weapon!" 

But he already did. And she sees me, and her eyes turn dark. She points her gun further down, shooting Sadao in the leg. He groans and grips at the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Kiyoko yells at one of the other policemen, telling them to get the ambulance. 

She's beside me, tears forming slightly in her eyes. "Hey, Yachi, you're gonna be okay... Yeah?" She looks to me for reassurance, and I smile. 

"How can you be pretty even when you cry?" 

\---

Hospitals always smell like coffee and toothpaste. And I hate it. 

Kiyoko had fallen asleep at the end of my bed, and when I stirred, she immediately woke up. "Yachi!" She had yelled (almost), smiling and staring at me. I felt like shit. 

I looked down at the bandage wrapped around my stomach, and groaned. She was still smiling. I smiled back. "So..." I said, smirking. "Detective Kiyoko." 

"Chief of Police Kiyoko more like." She winks. I chuckle, even though it hurts to do so. 

"Wow, strong name for a strong girl."

\----

It was taking too long for this to heal. 

\----

"Having a scar reminds me of how strong you are." Kiyoko said, kissing it gently. I smiled down at her, her skin rubbing softly against mine. 

Fucking hell, sex with Kiyoko is actually amazing. 

\-----

I would throw everything away just to see Kiyoko in a dress again. I would also throw everything away to get to rip it off her again, kissing her and laughing after we realize that we just committed to each other for our whole lives. 

Kiyoko was the prettiest human being that I had ever met. 

\-----

I had never imagined sex was this good. 

I had only ever had sex with Sadao, and most of the time it was very painful. 

But with Kiyoko, I didn't even have words to describe it. There was so much heat, and so much pleasure, like fireworks and honey in a big cauldron. Her touch was feathery light, and her kisses made me moan. Her skin was soft and her eyes were so pretty, and her words being dipped into that voice of hers. 

When she whispered things into my ears and tugged at my hair ever so slightly, I felt like I was in a different world.

Kiyoko has always been careful, but with her, I feel like nothing can go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> You literally don't know how long I have wanted to write this b never even got to
> 
> and rn I'm sort of tired and hungry and in class so I don't really know whats gonna happen b AW WELLL


End file.
